


Mysterious Heroes

by Cornholio4



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: After the Movie, Drabble, F/M, Spoilers, bonding between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: after the events of the movie spend their time watches the news report on the TV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think? Also what do you think of me doing a Billy/Kim story? I do hope to do more stories based on the movie.

The five Angel Grove teenagers Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini were at Jason's house watching the news on the TV in the living room, it had been days after they had managed to come together as Power Rangers to save the day from Rita Repulsa and her Goldar monster. They were watching a news report on their big battle.

" _...it has been just five days since our world has been twisted upside down with everything we know about our world. A woman bearing the description of the spree killer dubbed 'the Gold Killer' wreaked havoc upon our city using a giant monster made out of melted gold. Whether this woman was an alien invader of some sort of witch we don't know but we do know that they were stopped thanks to the five mysterious individual in rainbow covered armor who fought the gold monster using giant vehicles modelled after Dinosaurs. The monster was destroyed and the city was saved when these mysterious individuals put together their vehicles to form a giant robot and fought the gold monster. According to eye witnesses the robot had slapped the woman into space..._ "

"Oh man, can you guys beleive this? The people know that they now have us the Power Rangers as their superheroes, even if they don't know it's us because you know Zordon told us we have to have secret identities!" Billy told them all excitedly picking up a Spider-Man and a Justice League comic book. "I mean we are actual superheroes now, we have powers and our own Zords next time Japan decides they want to try creating Kaiju and send them to Angel Grove for the Zeo Crystal." Billy told them and all laughed at his excitement but then helped him to calm down.

"I know Zordon said we have to keep our identities a secret but during lunch a few days ago before he gave us those rules, I sarcastically told my family everything during dinner. My mum wanted me to take a drug test after hearing my story but while my brothers are excited after it happened, I think my folks might suspect something with that fight happening after I gave that story to them." Trini admitted with a sheepish look.

"If they do figure it out, I am sure Zordon will understand since it had happened before he gave us our powers. Plus I think Zordon is warming up to us after he gave up his chance to get his body back so we can have our Blue Ranger back." Jason told Trini while giving a pat on Billy's shoulder.

_"...despite some claims and rumours that the warriors were some sort of secret government project, a representative of the United States Government denied any truth to them and stated they are just as in the dark as everyone else. Mayor Saban has said that he is pulling resources to fix the damage caused by the event and to help those wounded and injured, plus saying that the five heroes have his gratitude."_

"You don't think the government will come after us, they don't seem to be trusting of superheroes in the Man of Steel, Dawn of Justice and the Marvel Movies?" Zack asked concerned while Kimberly just gave him a look.

"I am sure the real government will accept us just fine Zack and I am sure they would be welcoming of us even if they did find out who we were." Kimberley told him and Zack just shrugged.

. _..we now join our on the scene reporter where he is with a married couple who were eyewitnesses to the battle._

_The reporter was now with a man wearing green and a woman wearing pink asking their thoughts on the matter._

_The man Jason Oliver told the camera crew and reporter "a giant monster made of gold stopped by five people in robot Dinosaurs that came together to form a giant robot? As soon as I got home I washed my face with cold water and it took me some time to accept I was not dreaming that I was in a bad sci fi film."_

The Rangers all laughed at how silly it had all been when you actually stop to say it all out loud.

_The woman Amy Oliver laughed and said "in all honesty after accepting what was once science fiction is now science fact, we are both grateful to the five heroes whoever they are and wherever they are since we are still free safe as well as our son Tommy. During everything going down we had to text him to make sure he was safe at our house...."_

"So we have the public loving us so I think they will accept us the next time we need to defend the Earth and the Zeo Crystal when a new bad guy comes to Angel Grove." Jason told them and they all nodded but Kimberly gave them a look.

"But do you think we can ask Zordon about getting a stereo in the Zords, plus my hair gets a bit tangled in the helmet..." Kimberly muttered as everyone gave her a look and began throwing couch pillows at her. "Oh come on guys, I was only kidding so please quite it!" Kimberly protested trying to get away from being hit by all of the pillows.

From the kitchen Billy's mum took a look at her son with all her friends and smiled before going back to continue work on the cookies she was baking for them all. "Nice to see that my Billy finally has his own circle of friends, didn't think it would happen with him getting so many new friends so suddenly..." Billy's mum muttered to herself while baking. "Still I should ask him that he be careful out there, now we know that actual monsters exist I would hate to think that one of them might actually find him and would end up dead because of one. Still he is a smart boy so I don't think he would get himself into danger on purpose and would be out of harm's way." Billy's mum finished saying as she went on with her baking.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah here the cameo characters played by JDF and Amy Johnson are the parents of the movie version of Tommy Oliver.


End file.
